


bruised and scarred, slowly fade and fall apart (sing this lovesick melody)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Crushes, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Seo Changbin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin finds love in the most unexpected way ever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	bruised and scarred, slowly fade and fall apart (sing this lovesick melody)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: profanity
> 
> they're all in college by the way!

“I'm sorry hyung,” says Hyunjin, awkwardly standing there. “I don't feel the same way as you do, but I do _hope_ we can continue being friends.”

Woojin's heart shatters at this but he nods, taking the rejection in pretty well despite it hurting him badly. He didn't want to be perceived weak in front of the sophomore.

“... It's o-okay,” he forces a smile but it comes out more painful than it should. “I'm just glad I was able to tell you about how I feel,” holding in the tears as Hyunjin shuffles out of place, a clear sign that he didn't want to be here no more.

“Yeah... I should go now, see you later.” deserting him alone in the music room after the heartfelt confession he shares with him.

‘ _Great. I destroy a great friendship, now we're not gonna talk anymore because of my stupid feelings got in the way of it_.’

A drop of tear deliberately rolled down his cheeks before many more followed after that. He finally allows himself to cry in peace.

‘ _It hurts a lot. Why does being in the friend zone suck so much_?’

Wiping away his face with the sheath of his uniform but the waterworks don't stop there. He cries some more, not bothering to pay attention to the door flinging open.

“Ok, _sure_ I'll be there later. For god's sake, stop nagging at me! I say I'll come didn't I?” it was a male student with jet black hair and sharp eyes with tan skin entering. “Dude, if you don't shut—”

A loud sob broke the stranger's conversation and he stops arguing to catch a slight figure sitting in the corner, their face completely covered by their hair.

“What the fuck…” deeming there was no one in here yet there was one person.

_“Are you listening to me, Bin?!”_

“Need to go, someone's crying, call you later fuckface,” ending the call quickly and he travels to where the silhouette figure was still sitting on the high steps. Standing behind them, he doesn't want to alarm them by his presence.

Woojin who was crying hysterically looks up out of habit, thinking it was Hyunjin who came back but it wasn't. His shoulders drop in disappointment.

‘ _Stop. He already told you he doesn't see you in that kind of light. No more false hope_.’

“Hey,” a raspy voice calls from behind him.

He jumps a few feet in the air, clutching his chest from the abrupt fright. He calmly demands to know who the stranger was.

“Changbin,” he introduces himself coolly. “Seo Changbin and you are?” indicating that he requires a name in return for his.

“W-Woojin, Kim Woojin,” he hesitates. “Why are you here?”

“To spit out some lyrics but guess someone is already _doing_ it for me,” looking directly at the spot he's sitting in and Woojin follows his gaze. “Am I in it? I'm s-sorry,” about to get up to move somewhere else but a hand rushes out and stops him.

“It's fine,” Changbin says. “I don't have any shitty ownership over it. You're free to stick around if you want.” he sits down again.

“T-thank you.”

He lets out a chuckle. “No fighting for claiming whatsoever huh?”

Woojin blinks his eyes, obviously confused. “What?”

“Nothing,” resolving to take the empty spot next to him. “I never really got your reason as to why you're here. Explain yourself Woojin-ssi,” wandering about him but he was met with visible stains of dry streaks alternately in his view. “What the actual fuck…”

He wears an expression of surprise. “Is something—”

‘ _Yeah like who the fuck hurt you badly enough that you don't see you're a mess right now_.’ 

“Nah, but are you into rapping?” he cringes at the attempted change of topic. He was curious but not nosy, there was a _fair_ difference between those two and none of them were part of his redeeming qualities. He didn't want to be more of an asshole since he already made that first impression with his earlier words.

“Is modern pop included in that category?”

Grimacing at the mentioned genre Changbin comments freely without a filter. “Uh, _no_. That's kinda…” he falters. “You know what, your taste isn't at all bad, do you have any favorites to share?” a smile appears on his beautiful (dude, you just literally met him) face.

“I'm into Eminem somewhat, he's a lovely person,” going off-topic but Changbin welcomes it.

“Wasn't expecting _that_ , but again life can be full of surprises. I assumed you're into Drake then?” the smile disappearing in thin air and Changbin laughs at the change. “I can see—”

“I do like him but um, his lyrics don't always make sense,” giving the logic behind his opinion of the Canadian rapper.

“Fuck, and I thought I was the only asshole who thought of that, thank _god_ someone sees it too.” he makes him laugh. It was melodious hearing it.

“You're not, but... I do like this one group in particular.”

“Who?”

“... 3racha.”

“3racha?” he repeats to make sure he's hearing correctly. ‘ _He's a fan of us_?’

“Yes,” he confirms. “They're my favorite group to listen to,” fingers nervously fixing the hem of his cardigan. “I like their leader mostly,” unconsciously revealing his crush out in the open.

Changbin rose an eyebrow. “CB97 huh? _Interesting_ to know…” ‘ _Chris is going to freak out if he hears this_.’

“Yes, his voice seems to soothe away all of my troubles,” he lies back contently. “Don't get me started on his dimples but they're so cute! Oh, how much I want to pinch them right now,” too occupied with fanboying, he doesn't detect Changbin sending a text to a certain someone.

“Hey Changbin-ssi,” he glances up from his phone. “Yeah Woojin?”

“I know we just met briefly,” Woojin stood up, his things were already collected and put away in his backpack. “But I have to leave right now, I'm sorry. I do appreciate you for keeping me company.” he bows swiftly, about to part ways yet Changbin grips his wrist. “Wait!”

“Huh, do you need some—”

Changbin hands his phone over to a surprise Woojin. “Punch your number in and while you're at it, let's go home together.”

Woojin does what he is told without any second thoughts.

**FRI, JAN 24 3:21 PM**

_yo_

**delivered**

_sup?_

**read 3:22 PM**

_ur feelings r reciprocated_

**seen 3:22 PM**

_???_

**read 3:23 PM**

_wdym?_

**seen 3:36 PM**

_wow u dumb af_

**read 3:37 PM**

_bish_

**seen 3:38 PM**

_what a loser_

**read 3:39 PM**

_u ungr8ful brat_

**seen 3:39 PM**

_not when I'm winning m8 ;)_

**read 3:40 PM**

_tf u mean?_

**seen 3:40 PM**

_look here crispy_

**seen 3:41 PM**

**seen 3:41 PM**

_lmao y u so quiet?_

**read 3:42 PM**

_dude_

**read 3:43 PM**

_r u mia???_

**read 3:43 PM**

_..._

**seen 3:44 PM**

_I_

**read 3:45 PM**

_HATE_

**read 3:45 PM**

_YOU_

**read 3:45 PM**

_2 bad ur jealousy is ugly af_

**seen 3:46 PM**

_..._

**read 3:47 PM**

_i'll give u his nmbr if u want_

**read 3:48 PM**

_bro_

**read 3:49 PM**

_ure lying..._

**seen 3:50 PM**

_im not lol_

**read 3:50 PM**

_do u want it?_

**read 3:51 PM**

_chan hyung im srs_

**read 3:52 PM**

_... yes pls_

**seen 3:53 PM**

_LMAO_

**read 3:54**

_here u loser_

**seen 3:55**

_+82 xxx xxxx xxxx_

**seen 3:56 PM**

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, pls don't be offended by drake/eminem parts; I actually like their music and appreciate them as artists!


End file.
